A New Life, A New Me
by EvanRachelandNikkiReedFanx
Summary: For months after the Cullens left, Bella could barely see a reason to live. But now she's changing, everythings happening so fast. With her new life comes a new her. Bella is sucked into Evie's world and everything changes. Will they come back ?
1. Drastic Changes

Hey guys this is my second story on and I really love writing it. I really hope you like it, I spent ages working on I and I spent time writing it even at school: D Bella's changing in this story and I hope it interests you so you want to keep reading. There will be a lot of twists and turns in her life and who knows who will enter it and what will happen? Suspense: P I've loosely based this story on my favourite movie Thirteen, if you know the movie you'll see how its similar. I love Twilight and Thirteen so writing this story where they're both combined is pretty awesome anyway please read and review it would mean a lot to me! Thanks Shona xxx

Chapter 1 - Drastic Changes

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Evie!"

We both laughed as we strutted into school. Evie's my best friend. She's gorgeous, popular, funny and nice. Just like me. I've changed a lot in the last 10 months. Eventually I'd had enough of moping around, feeling like crap. That's what happened when _they _left. I turned into a zombie. I woke screaming every night, my voice, my body was lifeless. I could barely see a reason to get out of bed. I asked myself the same questions over and over. Why did they leave me? I mean it was an accident. A stupid fucking paper cut. Like I was gonna have a 'normal happy life' is my family, the love of my life, had gone. Why couldn't we have talked about it more? Why didn't Alice say goodbye? Why, why WHY?

Until one day, I was walking into school and I saw Evie, the most popular, gorgeous girl I school. Her friends surrounded her and guys wolf whistled and shouted compliments at her. She winked back at them, sticking her boobs out. I know she did drugs, alcohol, all the shizz. Didn't seem so wrong to me. Not anymore. When I was with Alice, Jasper and… Edward I'd never really paid that much attention to her. Now though, I felt a surge of jealously. She had fun. She had a life. Friends, money, cool stuff, _happiness._ Everything, all of a sudden, I wanted. I decided there and then, I was going to be friends with Evie Wood.

As soon as I got home, I went straight to my bank book. I had a whopping $10,000 total in my account. I had been put in there by various relatives over the years. As I'm 18, I can do what the hell I want with it. I grabbed my cell, purse and everything else I needed and ran out to my truck. I drove as fast as I could to Port Angeles. I was going shopping for a whole new me. Clothes, make up, hair and a personality makeover too. It was a Saturday so I had all day. Alice would be so proud if she could see me now. Maybe she can. Or maybe she hasn't bothered looking for me. I don't know. Anyway I wasn't here to dwell on what might be happening wherever they are, I was here for a reason.

I went straight to the bank when I arrived and said I wanted to take out $5000, it was enough for now. The lady behind the counter looked a little shocked but said she'd be right back with the money. Probably thought I was a runaway teenage junkie. I can get out as much as I want thank you, I said silently as she walked off.

When I stepped out the bank, the sun had come out and was streaming down from the sparkling blue sky. Must be a sign that it's time to start my transformation! I had the money in a black bag and I slung it carefully over my shoulder as I approached my first store, _Retro Silver_. As I went in, I smiled widely. It had just what I was looking for. I went round; I picked jeans low and high, bracelets, black, red and blue tank tops, a few bags and about 6 pairs of shoes. I was re doing my whole look. I loved it already.

I left the shop with armfuls of bags and two very happy shop assistants with two very big tips. I grinned, practically gliding down the street as I eagerly entered the next shop. I was getting my ears pierced. I'd had them done before, but they'd closed up when I hadn't worn earrings for ages. I wanted them re done and I was keeping them this time. I talked to the girl doing my ears about my earring choice and then sat in the chair as she pierced them. It barely hurt at all and I paid her and left happy. My next stop was the hair salon. I was keeping my brown colour because I was happy with it. It was long enough too, I just wanted some shape to it. I wanted split ends off too, so I walked in the door, or rather shuffled in with all the bags and went to the counter. For the next five minutes I was involved in a mini argument about how I needed to make an appointment. I said it was really urgent; I wouldn't be here now if it wasn't. Eventually she sighed and said one of the hairdressers has a free in five minutes and told me to sit and wait. I put all my bags in this 'safe room' and sat flicking through hair magazines. There were so many great ones and some that made me want to walk right back out the door. Just as I was looking a long blonde style I heard someone approach me.

"Hi I'm Carlie do you want to come over?" I smiled at her and followed her over. I told her what I wanted and 45 minutes later I left feeling pretty good. My hair was now professionally straightened with no spilt ends. It had more shape to it and didn't just hang limply anymore. I'd also bought several hair care products after discussing the pros and cons of each one with Carlie. Not only that but I had the newest and the best straighteners and hairbrush.

For the rest of the day, I pranced round shops buying everything I liked and wanted. I got home at 6pm, before Charlie and had to make 10 separate trips from the truck to my room before I got all my bags in. I sat on my bed smiling. I don't think I'd stopped smiling the whole day. I stood up, thinking for a bit. I had a long night still to go. I had to sort out my room, sort out all my stuff, then, most importantly, sort out me.

I zipped downstairs to quickly make something for dinner. I grabbed lasagne from the freezer and heated it up. I wolfed mine down with Coke and left Charlie's in the microwave for when he got back. I got back up to my room and straight away, shoved all my bags to one end of the room. I rearranged everything on my shelves, cleaning them at the same time. Might as well, I hadn't done it for months. I put some photos of me and my friends up, along with random little things like ornaments. I got rid off all the stuff I didn't want anymore, I wanted my room to reflect the new me. I hovered my floor and put down a new blue rug I'd bought. I put new covers on my bed and put a new light by my bedside. I spent the next 15 minutes cutting out pictures from magazines I had. I stuck them on my wall, arranging them in a sort of collage. It had pictures of the latest designs from the hottest designers and it looked great on my wall above my bed. Then I stood in front of my wardrobe and took a deep breath. I pulled open the doors and started pulling out all my clothes. Some went back in but some didn't make the cut. Those ones ended up in a bin bag. I picked out all my new clothes and hung them all up one by one. I smiled every time I hung something up. I kept the cool shop bags in the bottom of my wardrobe and threw the rest away. I put all my shoes in another cupboard and lined all my make up and hair stuff along a shelf. This was more like it. I would work on furniture tomorrow. When I went into school on Monday I knew what I had to do. Until then I was preparing as much as possible. I heard the slam of the front door, telling me Charlie was home. He shouted a quick greeting up the stairs and then I heard him preparing his food downstairs. It was a miracle he knew where the microwave was I swear. Anyway seeing as he was sorted I could carry on. I pulled out a new pair of jeans from my wardrobe and a black tank top. I lay them on my bed and then went to take a shower. After I came back into my room and blow dried my hair and straightened it. I put the clothes I'd picked out over my desk chair and lay in my bed thinking about the day. After the months of pain and torture I'd been through, for the first time in so long, I actually felt hopeful and kind of happy. I put out my light and waited for sleep to take me.

I woke on Sunday morning feeling good. I was on my own today, thanks to a fishing trip. I got up and when I was all dressed I sat down at my computer and started looking for things like a new desk, curtains, even a new bed though maybe that was a bit too far. I found some great curtains online, they were sort of a white flowing material, not like really thick ones. I ordered them and they'd be delivered sometime this week. I bought a better looking wardrobe too, my old one wasn't that good anymore. I decided everything else was fine for now and just as I was thinking about what to do next, my cell rang. It was Angela so I grabbed it and answered it quickly.

"Hey Angela what's up?" I asked as I walked downstairs to sit on the sofa.

"I was just wondering what you were up to? I'm so bored over here I was wondering if you wanted to do something for a bit. We could just stay at home, watch a movie if you want."

"That sounds good Angela, do you wanna come round here for a bit?"

Sure I'll be round in an hour okay?"

"Okay I'll catch you then." I hung up my phone and lay across the sofa. When Angela got here we just spent the afternoon watching movies, laughing and talking together. She left at 6 and as Charlie still wasn't back I decided to go sort my stuff. I had my clothes done and make up and hair, now how I was going to approach Evie was my main thought. I knew what I had to do. Tomorrow, I was going to do it.


	2. Evie

Hey guys :D this is the second chapter and I hope you like this one too :P the time finally comes at Bella comes face to face with Evie :D does she get in or not ? Read read read ! Sorry if its short I thought it was quite long ! All other chapters will be long I promise ! Shona :D x

Chapter 2- Evie

I woke early the next morning. I was up at 6am, showering, getting dresses, doing make up etc. My long brown hair was straightened and I wore the clothes I'd gotten ready last night.

I ran through my plan again. I'd gone through it so many times I could do it backwards. It was serious though. Today was make or break. After all my preparation, the makeover etc it had to go right. I had to be friends with Evie. It was time I sorted out my life and myself.

At 7:15 am, I did a final check, I looked perfect, everything I wore was new. I swung my new bag over my shoulder and looked at myself in the floor length mirror. Something that felt like a spark of excitement flared inside me and I grabbed my keys and rushed to school. I was there early so I sat calmly, checking myself over at least 10 times in the crappy little car mirror.

Fifteen minutes later, more students started arriving. I was only interested in one. The car park was filled with a loud buzzing of chatter and high pitched laughs. I stepped out and leant against the truck. I smiled to myself as I felt many guys gazes on me and I few appreciative comments. Might as well start now I thought. I winked at one of the guys and he nudged his mate, grinning like he'd just found 20 bucks. I relaxed more, not feeling at all nervous. My eye relentlessly scanned the parking lot and I swung round impatiently.

Then, there she was. She walked confidently, her long hair swinging behind her back. A posse of girls waited for her by the steps and the guys cheered as she walked. " Hey girl, how's it going ?" a tall junior shouted. She just smiled, licking her lips at him. He looked like he'd just died and gone to heaven.

She was surrounded by her friends the second she reached the steps and she hugged every one of them. They were all dressed similarly and looked awesome. I straightened up. It was now or never. I had a plan and I hope it will work. It _is _going to work. I smiled and walked forward, showing all my height. My hair swung behind my back.

"Damn girl look at you!" a senior from my gym class cheered. I turned my head to him and beckoned over. He practically ran over and as he did I ripped a bit of paper out one of my books. I wrote my number on it and added 3 kisses at the end. "You know what to do." I winked at him and carried on walking. I didn't need to turn around to know her was silently whooping for joy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Evie turn to look at me. I couldn't quite get what it was in her eyes, but on

her face a smile was growing. As I got to the top of the stairs, I heard her say "I'll be right back" to her friends and I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey" a voice called and I turned to find Evie Wood standing behind me.

(For those of you who have seen Thirteen, imagine the scene and the music playing when Tracy and Evie are looking each other over, like each others clothes, accessories :D )

We both stood for a minute, looking each other up and down. Then we looked at each other in the eye. I raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. Evie smiled back and said "You're Bella right? I'm Evie. You should hang out with us at lunch. You wanna come?"

Oh my god yes! I can't believe it all worked out. _I _was going to be friends with Evie Wood !

"Sure that would be cool." Neither of us needed to say another word. She took my hand and we walked inside school.

Some people gasped, some cheered. Some whispered, some their faces were full of jealously. As Evie and I made our way down the hallway a path was made for us. We stopped outside my English room. Evie looked round and smiles as she took something out of her pocket. It was a black and gold bracelet, gorgeous of course and had mini spikes on it. She slid it on my right wrist.

" Wear this okay ? Can't wait till lunch babe. We have a lot to talk about." She hugged me quickly then turned and walked down the hall, earning several whistles. As I turned to go into English, I felt a sudden surge of happiness. It was such a shock because I hadn't felt this happy in months. I, Bella, was friends with Evie. Evie Wood. Hot, popular, gorgeous. For the first time in ages I'd passes through the parking lot without glancing at the empty space where a silver Volvo should've been. For the first time in so long, I felt alive.


	3. You're My Friend Now

This is chapter 3 guys! It's much longer than the last one like I promised :D I really liked this one and I hope you do too! Please read and review :D

Chapter 3- You're Friends With Me Now

The seat next to me in English had been empty for so long. When I'd been, well, like I used to be (depressed etc) everyone had steered clear. Now there was a group of guys all clamouring to sit there. One of them already had a bruise on his arm. I just looked up and smirked at them. I was then I noticed Jenna, a girl from Evie's group, smiling at me in approval. She got up from her seat and pushed past all of the guys. They groaned in disappointment as she sat down next to me, then immediately started fighting for the seats behind us.

"I'm Jenna." She stated grinning at me.

"Bella. Thanks for the save. Although I wouldn't mind a piece of Javi…" We both burst out laughing, high fiving each other and blowing kisses to the guys. We spent the rest of the class whispering to each other. Jenna had barely spent any time checking me over; my move with the guys had told her all she needed to know. We'd clicked so quickly, I felt so happy and if I had anything to do with it, it's never gonna end.

Jenna linked her arm with mine as we left English. We strutted down the hall to Spanish, which we also had together, I saw Angela standing by her locker, gaping at us as we laughed together. In the room, there weren't two seats we could sit in together. Jenna just looked at me and I knew what to do. I marched up to Sara, a quiet, timid girl and smiled, almost threatening.

"Sara." I scrutinized her appearance quickly. Ugh. "If you're a good little girl, you'll run along to that seat way over there." I stepped back and folded my arms and looked at her. Without looking up, she gathered her things and shuffled quickly over to the seat on the other side of the room. Jenna high fived me again and we fell into our seats laughing and we lay back against the seats.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. I'd met another one of Evie's friends, Astrid in calculus and while she'd looked me over a bit longer than Jenna and had a few questions like "What _happened_ to you?" we soon got along. She now had her arm linked with mine as we waltzed through the cafeteria doors. I'd never realized before, but all the tables in this hall were kinda divided. The nerds, the even nerdier nerds, art freaks, sports maniacs, the soccer team, normal people tables x4, _that_ table where _they_ used to sit, then THE table. Now my table too. Evie was there already, with 3 other girls. As Astrid and I joined the queue, she got up from her seat and came over to join us.

"Bella." She grinned. I could hear it in her voice. I was in.

"Evie." I laughed as she hugged me and Astrid.

"So girls." Evie whispered standing in front of us, here eyes wild with excitement. "What do you say we have a little fun with the fire sprinklers today?"

She pulled us from the queue, all 3 of us laughing hysterically as we advanced towards the table. I was given a quick name- fire round. Nikki, a tall brown haired girl, Nicole, long blonde hair, Chelsea, Evan- who had amazing blue eyes, Kristen, Anna, Dallas, Rose and Karin. I got some high fives, some hugs some "hey girl"s and a whole lotta cheers!

"Sprinklers girls?" Astrid cheered.

"Hell yeah!" they all whooped and split up into groups. I went with Evie and Astrid, we could barely contain ourselves as we approached the switches for the cafeteria sprinklers. Evie had given advanced warning to all our friends, guys and girls, so none of them got wet. A small part of me hoped Ang and Jess weren't in there yet, but I pushed that thought aside and joined Astrid and Evie's waiting fingers on the switches.

"3." Evie chanted. "2." Astrid laughed covering her mouth. "1." I whispered in excitement. We all collapsed onto the floor in hysterics, barely able to breather as we heard shrieks and crashes coming from the cafeteria.

"Guys." I choked out trying to get up but failing. We were all still laughing so much. "Guys, quick… we… gotta go." I gasped, pulling them outside. Even more shouts and curses echoed from the halls as those sprinklers went off too. Eventually our whole group met up in the parking lot, all clutching each other, laughing so hard, several of us collapsed onto the ground including me.

By now the principal had come outside, shouting at all the students, threatening that if whoever set off the sprinklers didn't own up today then there'd be 'serious consequences'.

We all ducked down between cars, trying to calm down so we wouldn't be found. It seemed to work, because a few minutes later, the principal's voice slowly faded away.

"Oh man." Nikki whispered. "That was awesome!" We all echoed that cheering. I turned to look at Evie and I could somehow tell it wasn't over yet.

"That was just stage one. How about the alarm bells this time?" Evie grinned already on her feet. She yanked me up and all the others got up too. We were just up the steps when I realized it was just me and Evie. Everyone else had disappeared.

"Evie?" I raised an eyebrow. She grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the school building. She pulled a bottle out of her pocket, and I looked closer and saw it was quite a strong bottle of vodka. An identical smile to the one Evie wore appeared on my face as she pulled me further behind the school and opened the bottle. She smirked as she took a huge gulp of it and passed it to me. I didn't even hesitate and drunk just as much as Evie. It felt good, and soon half the bottle was gone. We'd totally forgotten about the others, I don't even

know why they hadn't set off the bells yet. We were sitting against a wall, randomly laughing. I got a pen out my bag but then Evie shook her head and pulled a board pen out hers. She got up onto her knees and scribbled "Angela likes to get off with Tyler Crowley!" It was now scrawled across the wall in permanent black marker. I wanted to laugh right away, but she used to be my friend. It was weird seeing this written on a wall right in front of me. Evie noticed my expression and sighed.

"She's not your friend anymore Bella. I am. It's not our problem if she can't handle a little rumour. "Evie smirked and underlined the writing. I grinned in spite of myself and Evie laughed.

Just then, we heard footsteps coming from somewhere else outside.

"Shit!" we both whispered and Evie stuffed the bottle in her bag. We were still sober, but just a bit lightheaded, so we stood together trying to act normal as the footsteps got closer. Evie pressed as both against the wall, covering the writing and hissed "Talk about school work or something!"

I launched into an explanation about a biology assignment and Evie played along like she knew what the hell I was on about. As the footsteps reached the corner, Evie pressed her hand against her mouth to stop herself laughing.

"Angela ?" I asked as the figure rounded the corner.

"What are you doing round here ?" she demanded without looking at Evie, who was smirking. Evie grabbed my hand to pull me away. Just then a shrill ring rang out around the school. The others must have set the bells off.

"Having fun! " I laughed and let Evie pull me away. We left Angela standing there, her face upset and her eyes full of confusion.

We found the rest of the girls in the parking lot, hidden between cars again laughing.

" Hey guys." Chelsea grinned. "Wanna ditch?" As if she needed an answer. We jumped up, smiling. Some girls went into Jenna's car, Evie grabbed my hand and pulled me into her car, along with Astrid, who had chucked her keys to Nicole to drive her car, and Nikki. Astrid clasped my hand as she settled in the back with me.

"You were made for this life with us Bella!" she crowed.

"Oh hell yeah." I shouted as we cruised out of school. _This_ is the life.


End file.
